Memories That Remain
by Sj Tomlinson
Summary: They're popstars,are on the MTV's TOP 5 in 4th place with Justin Bieber at the 3rd and AllStar Weekend at 5th.But now they have a break for the Holidays and they're going to Minnesota.That's when they find the drama they leaved.And a box of photos.OC-insi
1. We're here!

**Memories that remain.**

**They have all they ever wanted. They're popstars,are on the MTV's TOP 5 in 4th place with Justin Bieber at the 3rd and AllStar Weekend at the 4th and now they have a break for the Holidays and they're going to Minnesota. That's when they find the drama they a box of photos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not I own Tammie(she's my friend ItzDifficult-Nott-Impossible).Probably I only own Sofya & the names of their families. Nor BTR.**

**At 2J.**

Everybody was preparing their was packing their luggage. Logan all his books,Kendall his hockey gear,Carlos his helmets & James his bandanas & combs.

''I miss Minnesota so much' said Kendall in an enthusiastic tone.'Yup,me too.''answered Carlos.''Im dying to see Tammie!'' said James. ''Ah,Tammie…''sighed the 3 boys left.''We shouldn't be sad,I mean, she's the one who told us we could leave…not like Sofya' said Logan. 'Sofya…''said Carlos. Sofya was Carlos best 'girl' friend. But she was really affected when the guys had to leave.

'_You're going to L.A?'Asked Sofya while a tear runned her cheek. 'Why?' 'Because Kendall wants us to be a band' answered Carlos to his sad bestie.'I don't care! You don't even care!'' ''Care about what? I care about I didn't wanted to leave you'' ''You know what? DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, But when you come back to Minnesota, don't even look for me.''_

Carlos' couldn't help but a tear run. He loved Sofya too much and it broke his heart watching her like that.''Carlos,c'mon Dude, it wasn't that bad' said James while putting an arm in his friends shoulder.'Ye…Yeah you're right' 'Come on boys the plane's leaving in about an hour.' Said Mrs. Knight pushing the boys .Knight drived to the airport, where was Gustavo's private jet(**Oh You Fancy Huh?**)''A private Jet? Nice'' Logan said.''Yeah.''answered his 3 best friends. The flight was normal & so.'Passengers,even when they're 6,we're about to arrive to Minnesota, please prepare your things, and refrain from breaking another glass.'' Said the flight attendant. The boys & Katie just laughed. There was like 10 minutes left. ''Look,I can see my house from here' said Carlos. ''You can't see it, because your house is like half an hour from the airport'' fought Logan, ''I don't care,I know is my house'' ''Yeah, Yeah sure Carlitos''. Finally the plane landed. Everybody took their stuff and got off the airplane. Down there, was Kendall's grandparents, Logan parents and brothers, Carlos Dad and his sisters, James mom and his sister Jazzy & their friend Tammie.

''Look! The boys are here!' shouted Carlos little brother Alejandro.''CARLOS!'' the small boy ran to his older brother. Carlos hugged him. Everybody went where their families. Logan and his parents were talking about how tall was him. James' mom was fixing his hair while he hugged his sister. Carlos was holding his little sister Mariana while he talked with his Dad about the helmets he bought at L.A,while Kendall's grandparents where telling him that they saw him on they finished they went where Tammie.''TAMMIEE!'' shouted the four boys to the girl.''Hey guys, I thought you forgot about me' She hugged each of her friends.'I think I'm going to get used to be chased when I hang with you…I see you on TV, on magazines & my friend Amanda doesn't believe I know you!'' ''We missed you so much!' said James enthusiastically. ''What happens with Carlos?'' Carlos had a sad face and was looking up in the sky. ''It's about her?'' Logan, Kendall & James nodded. 'Carlos?'' No answer.' CARLOS!'' ''Hey Tam's. Sorry I'm a bit sad'' ''No problem.''

* * *

**Apple: So how was it? Was a good chapter?**

**Logan:Yeah.**

**James:AMAIZING.**

**Apple; I know.**

**Kendall: What's happening with Carlos?**

**Apple: You'll need to wait. Patience is key, my blonde.**

**Kendall: Let me guess? You need reviews!**

**Apple: Exactly.**

**Chap1.~**


	2. She hates me!

**Thanks for your reviews!Thanks specially to my friend ItzDifficult-Nott-Impossible. & 'Sophie Loves Writtin and Music' for her wise tips.I hope this is better.**

***Kendall and Jo broke up a week before(:**

***Remember this is 2 years after they left(:**

Chapter 2(:

Everybody went to their houses to sleep. They arrived about 6:30 pm and they were pretty tired. Mrs. Knight loved all of the boys, but she had enough Big Time Rush for two years. Katie was really tired of seeing James, Logan & Carlos every day. But Kendall never gets enough of his best friends. Tammie and they had lots of things to update. Tammie stills has a crush on Kendall, she has it since 7th grade*.The next morning they had agreed to met in the park.

**At the Knight's house…**

'Mom, I'm going to the park with the guys & Tammie.' Said Kendall while he went down the stairs. 'You never get rid of them, isn't you?' asked Katie 'Katie, they're my best friends. Like my brothers. I don't care that I had saw them every day since the morning 'til the sunset for 2 years. They're the kind of people that you never get rid of being with them' answered Kendall with a strong look. 'Can I leave now?' 'You're not having breakfast?' said Mrs. Knight 'I'm going to eat with the guys'. Kendall left his home. 'Your brother is an admirable person. You should stick more with him.' Said Mrs. Knight to his daughter. The girl just laughed. 'More!Mom please!'

**At the Diamond House…**

'James are you doing something today?' said Jazzy while he combed his hair at the mirror. 'I'm going to hang with the guys & Tammie for a while today' 'Again? After passing a year with them you still have the guts to hang with them?' 'Jazzy, they're my second family and Tammie is like my sister!' his sister did a 'Oh You didn't said that' face. 'But you will be the first one always!' 'Good Answer. Good Boy' while he left out the door.

**At the Garcia House…**

'Carlos! Podemos jugar hoy?'(Can we play today?) Asked Little Alejandro to his older brother. 'Yeah, I think the guys can wait.' 'Thanks!' The both Garcia's went to the backyard to play some baseball. 'Just let me call Logan'.

**At the Mitchell's house…**

'Kay ,no problem, I'll tell the ,see ya.' 'Mamma, I'm going to the park with Kendall, James & Tammie' said Logan to his mother. 'Okay honey. No problem'.

**At the park…**

They met at the park 'Where's Carlos?' said Kendall. 'He was going to play with his little brother for a while'answered Logan 'Tammie can I ask you something?' said James. 'Sure, what's up?' 'What happened with Sofya?' 'What to do you mean?' 'Where is she now? Have you talked to her?' 'I have to approach while Carlos' isn't here…When you guys leaved she was really mad, but more at Carlos because she…' 'Because she what?' 'Because she had a crush on him' The boys' eyes opened like plates in amusement 'Sofya Williams had a crush on CARLOS!' asked Kendall as he didn't hear it the first time. 'I was amazed as you are now. She was really mad and she got out of the school. She still lives near my house, like 4 next. But we lost contact when you leaved.'' Tammie, Sofya, Carlos, Kendall, James & Logan were the closest of friends. When one was mad they all were. When one was sad, they all were. It was really weird. 'Poor Sofya…'said Logan who had a crush on her. _'I still like her…But now I think I got less chances'_ (Logan's thought) 'Logan!' asked Tammie while passing a hand in front of Logan's face. 'Sorry' 'You look funny when you zoone out' she said with a smirk in her face.

It passed like an hour til Carlos arrived. 'Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late.' 'Carlos, we want to do something.' Kendall said leaving the others without words. 'What?' said Carlos. 'We want to go to Sofya's house.' 'Sofya's house. But she hates me.' 'Carlos, she doesn't hates you' 'Yes she does' 'Better go ask her' 'But what if?' The others took Carlos by the arm with Tammie leading.

They arrived to Sofya's house. It was the same in which they used to hang and chat. Knock-Knock. 'Who is It?' said a woman while opening the door. 'How can I help you?' 'Uhm Mrs. Williams I'm Tammie. I'm pretty sure you remember me.' Said the girl with a scared tone. 'Yeah, Tammie, how long I haven't see you in a while. Who are your handsome partners?' asked Mrs. Williams. 'I know I'm handsome' said James & then Kendall hit him in the stomach. 'We are friends of Sofya' 'Friends? Boys I don't want to be rude, but she told me she had no friends' 'Really? ,they're Logan,Kendall,James & Carlos. We used to be Sofya's best friends and used to spend a lot of afternoons here' said Tammie. 'Oh really. But she told me that you leaved for L.A and never mentioned you again. She's in her room if you'd like to go.' 'Thank You' said the five at the same time. They went upstairs and knocked on Sofya's door. 'Its op-open' said a weak voice from inside. At the start only Tammie went inside. Sofya & Tammie were the best of friends but they stop hanging together because without the boys it'll never be the same. ''Tammie? What are you doing here?' said Sofya,she had her eyes like red, she was crying. 'I was going to pass & say hi. Why are you crying?' 'Because of the same thing I been crying for 2 years long.'

'The boys?' asked Tammie. 'Yes. I was a horrible person when they had to leave. But now there's no way I can regret.' 'Sof I think you can. I brought someone or some people with me.' Tammie opened the door and the 4 boys where standing there. Without saying anything. Sofya stood up and warmly embraced them. 'I'm so SORRY! Sorry for being like that. Sorry. I'm a horrible person.' 'Sofya, you were in your right to be mad. We leaved suddenly like that. Sorry.' She hugged her friends again. 'Er…Guys, I think Sofya & Carlos had something serious to talk about.' 'But we want to stay here!' said Kendall looking at Tammie's eyes. We all know about Kendall's green-bottle eyes but Tammie had to resist about that temptation. ' lets go out'.

'Sofya I…' 'Carlos, let me go first' The Latino nodded. 'I was such stupid that day for yelling you like that. When I noticed about my mistake, there was no way to correct. You were already at L.A and since then I cried every afternoon regretting about my mistake. I…' The Latino pressed his lips into Sofya's. 'Why was that?' 'Because I love you. I've always liked you.' 'Carlos I liked you too.' 'Do you want to be my girlfriend?' 'What about going slowly? We changed a lot since you left. And when you leave, I'm going with you.' They both smiled and went out of the room. 'Everything's okay?' 'Yup' 'Let's get something to eat.' 'Guys, I have a surprise for all you. Let's go eat something and then we go to my house.' Said Kendall. The rest just nodded and went to an IHOP.

**I don't go to IHOP usually so I don't know what to eat there, so just imagine. How was it? I make some corrections on first chapter because FF ate some letters (: ~ I don't feel inspired with the chatting so I'll omit it.(:**

**Reviews are like bandanas. They're cool. So please review.(:**

_**xo Sofyya(: (Apple R. Beadles)**_


	3. oc's needed!

**Yo people!**

**I need help.I can't decide about with who should Sofya date. Logan or Carlos?**

**Im in the need of 2 OC's! I need a girl for James and the other one for Logan or Carlos, depending who's with Sofya. Pleaasee!**

**App form(:**

**Full Name: **

**Age:**

**B-day:**

**Family: **

**Personality: **

**Apperance or Celeb lookalike: **

**BTR Guy : **

**Style: **

**Short summary on life: **

**Hobbies: **

**Talents: **

**Nicknames: **

**From who is friend?(Tammie or Sofya):**

**Thank You(:**

**xo,Sofyya... **_**Apple R. Beadles.**_


	4. Love Interests

**I'm back!(: how are you guys? Hopefully everything's alright between Carlos & Sofya,after two years.I'm not getting much reviews but for the OC's. Please review me or i'll cry )':**

* * *

They went to an IHOP and ate. They were chatting about every single thing that crossed their minds. It was like the old times. Six friends, all normal & so. Until a young girl recognized them. Not so young I would say. She looked like 17.

'You're Big Time Rush? And you're hanging with Sop's-tears?' asked the girl. She was blonde and pretty. 'Who is Sop's-tears?' questioned James. The girl just pointed to Sofya. 'Hey Danna.' Said Sofya making a peace sign. 'Boys, I think you shouldn't spend time with this girl. My friends and I have pretty much space in our table right there' She pointed and in the table there was 3 girls more. 'No thank you' 'But' 'THEY SAID NO! Leave now bitc*!' yelled Tammie. Danna leaved. 'What was that?' asked Logan, worried about the girl. 'As you may know I changed schools. Danna is the meanest girl you can imagine, and she started calling me, as you've heard, Sop's-Tears. Because I was crying in the bathrooms when I had the chances to go.' said Sofya in a sad tone. Sofya sat between Carlos & Logan and the both boys hugged her. _'This is awkward' _whispered Kendall to James & James to Tammie. They just nodded. 'Hey guys everything's all right?' said the waitress, whose name was Steffany 'Yes Thank-You, could you bring us the account?' said Tammie. 'Yup' as she walked away. 'And what do you want us to do Kendall?' asked Logan. 'I told ya! It's a surprise!' answered the blonde with a face like 'And I won't tell you more' 'Did you know you're weird?' said Carlos 'Yeah many people says that' The six friends laughed while Steffany brought the account. Each one paid for what they ate. 'Let's go to my house' 'FINALLY!'

**At the Knight's house…**

'Hey Mom' said Kendall to his redhead mother, Judy Knight. 'Hi Honey. Sofya? It's that you? I haven't see you in a long while!' 'How are you Mrs. Knight?' said the black-haired. 'Everything's all right' answered Kendall's mother. 'We're going to be upstairs in my bedroom' His mom nodded and they went up. 'Will you tell us now?' asked James 'Okay, Okay! Patience Is Key, you should know that!' 'Patience is a benefit I don't have' Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend. 'Well I found this' showing a box. 'A box?' 'It's not only a box, it has photos inside' 'Of…?' 'US!' Everybody was like 'Ohh…I get it' 'Let's see them' They opened it. The first photo was one of Tammie & Kendall when they were like 6. 'Aww…I remember this day!'

_It was a cold morning, like almost everyone on Minnesota. It was the first day of school and every kid on the class room was silent and seated. Suddenly a brunette girl entered the room. 'Hi everyone!' the other kids just left his heads on their places. She sat with a blonde boy who was sitting quietly. 'Hi! I'm Tammie!' said the little girl to the boy. He raised his head. 'I-I'm Kendall' 'Do you want to be my friend?' 'Okay'. That was they day that started it all._

'I can't believe Kendall was that shy!' said Tammie happily. 'I was little and scared'. The next one was one of the six sitting in the classroom working together. ' I remember this one.' Said Sofya finally.

_The next morning Tammie & Kendall were already friends. 'Okay kids, today we will be working on groups of six' said Ms. Adams, the first-grade teacher. 'Us two, but they're 4 missing' said Kendall. 'Yeah'. At right corner, far behind in the room, there was a little boy, he was really funny, because instead of looking for a partner, or a team, he was reading a math book. 'Let's go with him!' Tammie took Kendall's hand and ran where the kid. 'Hi!' said Tammie to the boy. He looked pretty scared. 'I'm Tammie, and this is Kendall. Do you already have a team?' said the brunette. 'No…I'm Logan. I'm from Florida, umm… I like math' answered the boy 'I can see that. Wanna be in our team?' Logan just nodded. In the other side of the room were 2 boys and a little black-haired girl. Well, the 3 kids where talking. 'Let's go with them!' Tammie took Kendall & Logan's hand and ran where the 3 kids. 'HI!' she yelled at them 'Do you have a team? I'm Tammie. This is Logan and this is Kendall' 'Umm Hi? I'm Carlos & this is James' said the Latino-appearance-boy. 'Her name is Sofya' 'Carlos, I think I can say my name by myself.' 'Sorry, wanted to be nice' She laughed. 'I guess it's just us three.' 'Let's be all together!' The boys nodded. 'Okay lets just join our seats.' That was the day, the four boys and the two girls became best friends._

'You know what? I never understand why you & Sofya where such good friends?' said James to Carlos. Sofya blushed but she answered. 'Because our moms where best friends and we used to spend a lot of time in each other's house' 'Okay next photo then'. The next one was a photo of the four boys seriously injured but still smiling. 'We really missed this day' said Tammie. 'Oh Man, that day was awesome!'

_All of the girls in 5__th__ grade had a road trip to a Girls' conference. So all the boys stayed in school. So Sofya and Tammie were missing. 'Stop yelling at me!' said Logan to James. 'IM NOT YELLING AT YOU!' answered James 'And how do you call that?' 'Talking Loudly. You're stupid!' 'Stop Yelling at him! He's not stupid' said Kendall. 'Please guys stop fighting' said little Carlitos, scared. 'Im gonna stop yelling when Logan accepts helping me next exam!' 'NO! I'm already helping 3 people more!' 'Im your best friend! You should help!' 'Oh look the little-dorkies are fighting!' a male voice yelled. 'Err…no we aren't fighting were having a uncivilized conversation.' Answered Carlos. 'Haha, good joke Latino. Now where's a fight, Fitz alright!' 'Stupid Rhyme…' whispered Logan. 'Did you said something Mitchell?' 'He said your rhymes are stupid' said Jerry ,a Fitz to make the story short, he gave the boys a beating._

'And…How you were in that test?' asked Sofya. ' I failed' answered James. The girl laughed. 'Don't laugh at me!' 'I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing WITH you.' 'See? She's being sarcastic.' 'No,why do you think that?' said Tammie, and everyone but James doubled in laughter. ' Aww I missed you James. You look funny when you get mad.' Said Sofya. He hugged his friend. And you could smell & see the jealously ambient. Not Carlos. Logan. 'How about taking a new one?' 'YES!Come on! I brought my camera!' She put in auto-shooter and they posed. One smiling good. And the other making goofy faces. 'Im gonna go print 'em, Kendall could you go with me?' said Tammie. 'Of course' as they walked outside the house. 'This is getting awkward' said Logan, 'Yup'.

**At the Store…**

'You've changed a lot since we left, Tammie.' Said Kendall. 'You too Kendall, now you're a major superstar.' _'She's too pretty. She had always been pretty. I think I like her. Because she's the same sweet girl from that day'_(Kendall's thought)They were looking right in the eyes. Kendall's was, green-bottle but Tammie's were hazel like James'. 'You have beautiful eyes, you know?' said Kendall. 'Thank You' said Tammie while blushing. They were about to kiss when… 'Hi how can I help you?' Stupid cashier. 'Hi we want to print 6 copies of these two photos.' Said Kendall almost as red as a tomato. 'Ok. Coming' said the cashier. 'Now, where were we?' Kendall put his arms around Tammie's waist and press his lips with hers. 'Kendall, I like you.' 'I like you too. Promise you'll come with me to L.A next time. And you'll be my girl'. 'It's a promise.' 'So now you're my girlfriend?' 'Ding-Ding! Correct answer.' 'What is my price?' 'A kiss.' 'Great' Tammie gave Kendall a quick peck until the cashier went there. 'Here's. Its 16.99' 'Thank You.' They gave the girl the money and they came back to Kendall's house taken by the hand.

**At the Room…**

Sofya was peeking at the window. 'Look! They're coming! Aww they're taken by the hand! How lovely! Let's prank 'em!' 'How?' 'Look like you're dead' 'Okay' They lay in bed, and pulled the tongue one side and eyes closed. Kendall & Tammie went in laughing. 'Oh My gosh! What happen with them!' said Kendall horrified. 'Kendall, this is one of Sofya's classics! She never pranked it to you isn't her?' He shook his head no. Sofya screamed leaving Kendall even more scared. 'Hahahaaha! You're such a whineybutt' 'Logan, James, Carlos! Wake up!' 'Hey!' 'Take. Here's your two photos' 'I love 'em. I love you guys!' Sofya smiled. 'Group Hug!' yelled Carlos. After the hug…'What about playing some Hockey tomorrow' 'HOCKEEY!' yelled James. 'Ok' 'Gotta go home' said Tammie, 'Yeah me too' followed Sofya, 'Let's walk together' 'Okay'. 'See you tomorrow honey' said Kendall. 'Tomorrow' they started kissing. 'Hey, guys, we still exist!' 'Sorry'. Everyone except Kendall (for obvious reasons) leaved .

'So…you & Kendall?' said Sofya, obviously things were alright between the two girls. 'Yes!I'm so happy. I thought this day would never come.' 'Aww so sweet.' 'Right then here's my house. See you tomorrow guys.' Said Tammie while entering her house. 'It's just me or they like leaving us alone in the awkwardness?' 'I guess it is.' 'Sofya walk with me.' Carlos took Sofya's hand and went far from Logan & James. 'Why does Tammie said Yes to Kendall & you said no to me?' asked Carlos. 'That's because Tammie is the same sweet girl she's been always. But I have changed. I don't know if for good, I don't know if for bad, but I changed. Now I don't feel the same way I felt 2 years ago. I want things between us to be simple and normal, like they were before. I want you to be like my big brother, which I never had. I want you to scare a boy who likes me. I want you to be part of my family again. I liked you then because I thought you liked me. But when I knew the correct answer to that, I wasn't the same. Please be my brother again.' 'You changed for good. I don't care if you're the same or different, you'll always be my little sister*.' 'Come on Hug me!' The two friends hugged. It was a hug full of care & family-love. Things were alright again. 'Here's my house. Bye guys!'

**Logan & James:**

'You like her don't you?' asked James breaking the silence. 'No, why do you say that, pff?' 'You can't lie to me because I've lived with you for 2 years long. Tell me you like her?' 'YES! Happy?' 'I knew!' said James. 'What did you knew?' asked Carlos. 'Er… Nothing' answered Logan. 'Logan likes Sofya' said James. 'JAMES!' 'What he's your best friend too!' 'You like her? Really?' questioned Carlos. 'Yeah, I-I think so. But don't tell her.' 'We're alright'.

* * *

***Everyone but Sofya was 18. She is 17.**

**Logan: Oooh so Tammie & Kendall are now an item?**

**Apple: Yeah.**

**Kendall:And Logan likes Sofya?**

**Apple: Guys, are you gonna spend all night asking me about something I just said?**

**K,L:Maybe?**

**Logan: What's happening with James & Carlos?**

**Apple: I've told you thousands of times boys, PATIENCE IS KEY.**

**L.K: 'Kay.**

**Apple: Until Next Time! Remember the magic word :**

**L:Uhh Math?**

**K:Uhh… Hockey?**

**Apple: REVIEWS!**


	5. He wants, or not

**Hey… It's been a while since I last updated… but here it is! I hope you like it, cause… uh… just keep reading.

* * *

**

'Cold'. Cold was the only word Tammie's mouth could say. It was one of the coldest mornings since the last winter. Suddenly her phone rang.

'What?' said her.

'Tammie! Where did you been all yesterday! Rosna and me were very worried' said her friend Bella through the phone. Then she remembered: She left her phone at home yesterday.

'Sorry Bella, I was with some friends of mine'

'I know that! If you're watching the news, you can see a photo of you & Kendall from Big Time Rush kissing!'

'Yeah? Oh… I told ya Bella they're my friends!'

'I see how friends are you!'

'They're my problems! And what? Kendall Francis Knight is MY boyfriend. And so?'

'You know they're my favorite band and that I LIKE HIM!'

'I've known him for longer.'

'AH! You know what? Don't talk to me!'

'Okay!'

'Don't Care!'

'Couldn't care less!' she hung up the phone and started crying.

'Tammie! Kendall's looking for you!' She dried up her tears and went down stairs 'Hey Honey'

'Hi Sweetheart. I think we're not going to play hockey today. Let's go to Logan's house, I've heard something and we need to ask him'

'Okay, let me go changing and I'm coming' She changed up the fastest she could and went downstairs again and took a hot chocolate thermo. 'Ready'

'Let's go.' They left the house.

'And what did you heard?' asked Tammie to her blonde boyfriend.

'Carlos told me Logan likes Sofya' That made Tammie choke with the chocolate. 'Honey!You okay?'

'Yeah, Thanks. Seriously?'

'Yeah, James & Carlos want to make them a date or something like that'

'Ow… how sweet!'

'And…before I entered your house I heard you sobbing. Everything's all right?' Those made Tammie cry again.

'No. My friend Bella and I had a fight through the phone'

'Why?'

'Because…she saw a photo of us two kissing and got mad. She's like your biggest fan and has an ENORMOUS crush on you' sobbed again.

He hugged his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 'Don't worry, I'm here.'

'I love you'

'I love you too. Now dry up those tears. Nobody likes to see you crying and less to your boyfriend' She hugged him strongly and continued walking.

They arrived to Logan's house. Knock-Knock. 'Hi Kendall, Hi Tammie. Logan is upstairs at his room'

'Umm… thank you Ms. Mitchell, you won me all the words' said Kendall, smiled and went upstairs.

Knock again.

'Who is it?' asked Logan from inside.

'Free Pizza' said Kendall with a stronger voice.

'Huh?' as he opened the door 'Huh, It's just you two'

'Hi Guys, how are you? Fine Logan thanks for asking' said Tammie.

'Calm Down. Er Logan…'

'Carlos told you I like Sofya doesn't?'

'Um Yeah'

'Huh, 4 years keeping it hidden and suddenly everybody knows'

' FOUR YEARS?' said Kendall.

'Yeah, it's like this 2 years since we left and the 2 years before that'

'Aww, so sweet!'

'No it's not sweet! It's stupid! Because she hardly knows my name!'

'Don't worry Logan, I will help you' considered Tammie while putting her hand on his shoulder.

'Thank You Tamm'

'Anytime Logie'

**William's house ;) –Sofya's POV-**

I have to be dreaming! Yes, that would be. I can't believe that I fixed everything with the guys, and Tammie! My god, not even in my happiest dreams I thought this would happen! Gosh I'm pathetic.

'Sofya! Uh… Carlos' looking for you!'

'Kay Mom, I'm in my room!'

5,4,3,2…

'Hey Sofya'

'Hi Carlos, what's up?

'Not much… Kendall called me and said that we ain't going playing hockey today. Because of the weather'

'Yeah, I get it'

'But… let's go to Logan's house, maybe the others are there'

'Maybe.'

We left my home, and walked to Logan's house. The deal is: I like Logan, since they left. B'cause Carlos didn't liked me, so I started my own crush on Logan.

'So…' I started.

'So…'

'How's L.A?'

'Sunny, but no rain'

'That's a JONAS song.'

'Uh, Yeah.'

I laughed.

'What?' He asked.

'You're funny Carlitos'

'Thanks.'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…'

'Carlos…'

'What?'

'Carlos I've known you for my whole life, well, basically, I know when something's wrong with you.'

'It's just like… Before coming, I had a girlfriend, you know? The first-real-one I ever had. But before that, I had to ask her…several times' we were almost outside of Logan's house ' And when you said No to me, I felt, you know, the same way.'

I hugged him and whispered to his ear 'Don't feel like that, I love you, like my brother, never forget it'

**No POV…**

What Sofya & Carlos didn't knew, was that Logan was watching by the window. 'Stupid Carlos' mumbled Logan between teeth. But Kendall heard and started laughing frenetically. 'What's wrong with you!'

'Oh, Nothing… Right Tammie?'

'Yeah Logan, I mean, you won't call Carlos stupid if he was… you know… hugging someone…?' and Logan was red. That made the lovey-dovey couple double in laughter.

'Stop it guys! I feel stupid'

'And you're right feeling like that!'

'Logan! Carlos & Sofya are here!'

5,4,3,2…

'Hey Guys' said the two entering Logan room.

'Hey…'

'Have anyone noticed that James missing?' said Kendall.

'Uh… Yeah.' Answered Sofya 'We should go to his house'

They went outside, walking in pairs. Well, almost in pairs. Tammie & Kendall, Carlos & Sofya, and Logan were by himself. It looked weird, and unfair.

'Ugh, Bella's house' said Tammie while walking by a yellow house.

'Who's Bella?' asked Sofya.

'A friend of mine.'

'And what with the Ugh?' said Logan.

'We had a fight this morning. Nothing to care.'

Kendall went to the front door and knocked.

'Run!' he yelled, and everybody ran away.

'Why did you do that?' asked Tammie.

'Anybody who makes cry my girl deserves a punishment.'

'Awwww' Logan, Carlos & Sofya said.

They arrived to James house. When they were going to knock, the door opened.

'Hey Jazzy' said Kendall 'Is James home?'

'Yes'

'Could you tell him we're here?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'I'm tired of James being in L.A and me alone with my parents. I have decided he will stay here. He wants or not.'

And with that, Jasmine Diamond shut the door in their faces.

'I don't understand what just happened.' Said Carlos scratching his helmet.

'Well… text James, tell him to get here, and we can leave in peace.' Said Logan to Kendall.

(_James_/**Kendall **texting)

**Hey J. ****We're****here****outside your****house**

_Oh, hey. I'm going to hang with Jazzy today. Sorry._

**Oh, don't worry. We're gonna be around there.**

_See ya Kendork._

**DO NOT CALL ME KENDORK!**

(Back to normal)

'Well, he's hanging out with Jazzy today, so…'

'Hmm… well… let's go eat something, I'm starving!' yelled Carlos.

'Oh so strange!' said Logan. The girls laughed.

**Inside of the Diamonds House…**

'Hahhahaah stupid jerks. They don't even have a clue, that the one who answered James' messages was me' laughed Jasmine.

'Jazzy, have you seen my cell phone?' yelled James.

'Uh, In the kitchen I guess'

The girl rose up, erased the messages and hide the phone in the kitchen.

'Here it is!' said James taking his phone. 'Did anyone called?'

'No, not really. Can we go catch a movie?' said Jasmine.

'Sure. Let's go' as they leaved the house.

**Oooh, Jazzy is aggressive, doncha think?**

**Read on! I may update in a couple of days (:**


End file.
